The invention relates to a thyristor having increased dI/dt stability.
Such a thyristor is disclosed, for example, by the Thyristor Handbook, A. Hoffmann and K. Stocker, Editors, Verlag Siemens AG, Berlin and Munich, 1965, pages 27 and 28, incorporated herein by reference. It contains an annular auxiliary emitter region which surrounds a central trigger contact contacting the p-base in the one principle surface. The n-emitter likewise comprises an annular structure which surrounds the auxiliary emitter region. However, due above all to the width of the n-emitter, the ignition operation generally does not proceed fast enough so that a thermal destruction of the thyristor cannot be reliably prevented given a very fast rise of the load current flowing between the n-emitter and the p-emitter.